jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Course
The Danger Course is a place in Aeropa featured in The Lost Frontier. It serves as the stage of the mission Beat the Danger Course, wherein Jak had to prove to Chancellor Ruskin his ability to protect the eco seeker at all costs. Similar to the gun course in Haven City, the goal is to shoot as many targets (resembling the present enemy, in this case pirates) as possible to accrue points. However, unique to the Danger Course is one platforming segment, the presence of indestructible turrets, as well as separate themed courses. Walkthrough Upon arriving at the Danger Course, you will go through two small rooms before approaching the Blaster mod for your Gunstaff. Pick it up and proceed to the next door to begin the challenge. The most common objective throughout the course will be to shoot as many wooden pop-up targets as possible to earn points. The faster you shoot a target, the more points you will receive. Be careful to avoid shooting civilian targets, as they will deduct 100 points from your score (all civilian targets look the same: a cowering female in a red dress). The targets move along rails on the ground, which will light up when active. Rails will become active according to your progress in either the area or your score, but not necessarily both, meaning multiple run-throughs may be necessary to achieve a high score. Unlike the Haven gun course, you must destroy the targets with nothing but your firearm, as they are impervious to melee attacks. There are two bonus targets in the Danger Course, the first being a purple-vested man resembling Phoenix and the second is a two-hit target resembling Klout. The Danger Course is divided into three separate courses, the ends of each indicated by barriers. Achieving the goal and bronze scores will cause the vent in the ground ahead of the barrier to release dark eco droplets (the amount of which depends on the rank achieved), though achieving silver and gold will earn you one and two Precursor orbs, respectively, as well as dark eco. First course The first sequence plays out as such, within a rather plain-looking course. It is fairly straightforward, lacking any obstacles or true dangers at first. Unlike in Jak II, the Blaster does not have enough response time, range, or auto-aiming ability to precisely and quickly pick off targets in a truly sequential manner. Instead, it is better to approach targets as quickly as possible and shoot them from as close as is convenient. Additionally, the aerial wastelander combo (jumping and shooting while kicking mid-air) is not as effective as it was before, due to lack of fast auto-aiming and an inconvenient placement of targets. Eventually, you will enter a room with a series of turrets firing at you. You will have to take cover behind barriers that pop up out of the floor and proceed to move forward. Shoot any targets that are behind the barrier, and then quickly move to the next barrier after the previous one moves all the way forward and goes back down. You will reach the end of this course at the end of the room. Second course The second sequence involves a series of conveyor belts pushing you toward red circular platforms with a bull's eye target on them. You must shoot these for them to turn green and flip over, allowing you to stand on them. Once standing on them, you can then shoot red bulbs to turn them white and earn 100 points each from them. This stage is by far the easiest, as the placement of the bulbs is very obvious and there are no real dangers in the course aside from falling to your death (as such, be careful to not lose your footing, as the lack of complete camera control can make you miss platforms). Toward the end of the course, you will notice a lone platform off to the side of the last conveyor. Shoot it and stand on it to reach a not-so-secret pathway. This area allows you to get more points in case you missed any before, but also contains two Precursor orbs at the very end, floating above another target platform. Once acquired, eye the minimap to make sure you are standing over the conveyor below you, as you are otherwise prone to jumping down to the endless depth below. Third course Proceed down the elevator to reach the third and final course. This area has a Far Drop theme to it, with wooden floors, small hut props, lantern posts, and paintings on the wall meant to represent the stalactites and stalagmites in Pirate's Cove. The mechanics return to those of the first course, though the second sequence toward the end is somewhat different. Instead of a linear series of shields, they are placed around a single, large turret as opposed to three small turrets. Additionally, there are clusters of targets out in the open, making you susceptible to turret fire if you try to attack them without cover. However, it is possible to dodge the turret's very large, slow blasts. Category:Locations in The Lost Frontier Category:Aeropans